Mes Dernières Pensées
by Pandipute
Summary: Tout va exploser. Il va gagner. On a tout perdu. Et moi, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je penses à vous, Commissaire.


**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! **

**Je vous donne aujourd'hui un petit OS écrit hier soir avant de faire dodo.**

**Le Unknown Movie 11 ayant BEAUCOUP éveillé mes ardeurs de fangirl yaoiste, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

**Avouez vous avez bavé quand Panda mets les menottes au Commisaire, avouez *^*.**

**Et pourtant, ce n'est pas de ce couple dont je me suis nourrie durant toute la soirée ! Non, là je penses que je sui la première à faire une fic sur ce pairing... **

**Commissaire/Assistant. **

**LEUR PUTAIN DE DIALOGUE D'ADIEU BORDEL, JE L AIME, C EST TELLEMENT GAY XDDD **

**Bref. **

**Sachez donc que ces personnages appartiennent à InThePanda. Ils sont incarnés par Gydias et François Theurel. En gros, sont pas à moi.**

**Si l'un des gens que je viens de citer tombe là dessus, et bien... Bien le bonjour. **

**On se retrouve en bas :) **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mes Dernières Pensées...

Une grenade.

Ils nous a eu. Il nous a bien eu ce connard.

Je 'ai plus que quelques secondes à vivre avant que tout n'explose, les souvenirs ne cessent de tourner en boucle et de revenir en un paquet d'images se suivat à une vitesse folle.

Soudain tout s'arrête, le temps ralenti sans réellement de figer. L'instant d'un tout dernier songe, et c'est sur vous, Comissaire que mes dernières pensés retombent...

Jamais on aurait du vous envoyer sur cette affaire, jamais cet enfoiré n'aurait du exister, mais surtout, surtout, jamais je n'aurais du vous laisser faire ça.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous passionne t'il tant ? Pourquoi avoir été prêt à vouer votre vie pour coffrer ce tueur ? Pourquoi de tous, les personnes préfèrent t'elles les plus dangereux ? Pourquoi n'avez vous jamais peur ? Je vous admirais pour ça, Commissaire, votre courage, cette chose dont je manquais affreusement. Mais ça a fini par vous perdre, vous envoyer au fin fond de la gueule du loup. Votre confiance en vous aussi. Votre confiance en...Moi ?

Nom de Dieu Commissaire ! Pourquoi m'avoir cru capable de contrôler une situation pareille, ne serais-ce que dix minutes ! Regardez, vous êtes partis faire joujou avec l'autre taré , et cinqs minutes après, boum, je ne fais pas attention et tout va exploser dans une seconde, les otages, l'équipe, moi... Et je me doute que vous allez n faire autant avec votre..Duel.

C'est comme ça que toute cette histoire va finir, Commissaire ? On va mourir ? On va tous mourir et laisser gagner le méchant de l'histoire ? Après tout ça, c'est ainsi que ça se termine ? Je me sens con Commissaire, tellement con !

Vous au moins, je suis sure que vous seriez mort brave. La tête haute. Pas en mauvais perdant.

Mais putain Commissaire, si vous me voyiez maintenant ! Moi je pleure. Je pleure comme un idiot et j'attends que ça passe. Je ferme les yeux, je n'ose même pas voir la mort. Je suis tellement loin d'être à la hauteur de vos espoirs Commissaire...

Je ne suis pas un flic comme vous moi, Commissaire, moi j'ai peur.

Horriblement peur.

Peur de Lui, peur de la mort, peur de tout mais surtout peur pour vous.

C'est à cause de ça que j'ai baissé ma garde, que j'ai laissé les autres faire n'importe quoi sans rien vérifier.

Je pensais à vous, un peu comme maintenant. A vous que j'ai laissé partir, j'avais peur, peur de ne jamais vous revoir, je ne voulais pas vous laisser entre les pattes de ce criminel, parceque... Vous étiez bien plus que mon boss, vous étiez... Je suis ridicule de vous parler comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas là, je suis presque mort, j'entends le brouhaha lointain des cris et de l'explosion; Et puis je ne vous parle pas. Je penses.

Je penses à vous Commissaire, à tout ces moments vécus et à ceux qui n'existeront pas. A votre lutte effrénée, votre combat, votre guerre à jamais perdue. Je penses à vos paroles, vos toutes dernières paroles à mon égard, des remerciements.

Mais bordel, Commissaire, c'est vous que je remercie bien trop tard pour ces extraits de vie, merci.. Merci aussi de m'avoir fait découvrir une chose dont j'ignorais encore tout et que je ne pourrais jamais vivre, jamais dire, jamais avouer.

J'ai pourtant failli tout à l'heure... Vous vous souvenez de cette phrase que je n'ai jamais finie ?

_"Ok Commissaire mais...Si Je...Si on en ressort pas, je veux juste vous dire...Que vous êtes pour moi bien plus que vous ne le croyez..."_

**. . .**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Reuh ! Alors ça vous a plu :D ? **

**J'espère en tout cas, parceque moi, j'l'aime bien ( oui mes chevilles vont très bien).**

**Bref, je vous retrouverais un jour peut être.**

**Des Byzoox, **

**Pandi ;) **


End file.
